He Was My Sensei
by LeeV101
Summary: Even great ninjas have problems. Naruto's is his former sensei, Kakashi Hatake. How will he cope with his new and inappropriate feelings. Yaoi. BoyBoy. Narukaka.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, nor do I own or have any claim to the Naruto franchise.

Warning: Boy/Boy Lemon (Smut). If you don't like it you dont need to read it. All characters are of age at the time of this fanfic.

Description: Naruto, the nine-tail jinchuuriki was now one of the strongest ninjas in the hidden leaf village. He could fight nearly any foe and had earnt the respect of his village after years of hard work. But even heros and mighty ninja like Naruto face problems. This time, Naruto must face strange new feelings. All directed at one man, his former sensei, Kakashi Hatake.

**Naruto's POV**

The blonde haired shinobi was once again lost in thought. He had tried everything. What else was there to do? If he didn't do something the problem was only going to get worse. The boy sighed and dug his fingers into the mattress he was laying on. Of all the people in the world, why did he have to fall in love with Kakashi.

How had this happened? When had this happened? Naruto rolled over in his bed. He had asked himself the same two questions repeatedly over the past month, never finding an answer to either. All he knew was it was all Kakashi's fault.

One month ago he and Kakashi had been on a mission together. Just the two of them. The mission was no different really from any other, they just had to pass on a message from the Hokage to Gaara in the Hidden Sand Village. The mission had gone on flawlessly, they had only been attacked once by some low level rogue nin, and they ended up returning without a scratch.

The issue came after the mission. Upon returning Kakashi had invited Naruto to come with him to the hot springs and relax. Tired from the mission he had naturally agreed. He hadn't thought anything of it. Afterall he and Sasuke had spent time with him in the hotsprings when they were on a team together, most of the time then had been spent trying to take their sensei's mask of. However that had been years ago, when Naruto was barely more than a kid. Now however, he was older, and the half naked god that had been before him was far too much. It was then he realized his feelings for his sensei, and in the intimate setting of the bath, it was far too much for him to hide. Quickly he feigned feeling sick and went home. He had beed avoiding Kakashi since.

The blonde growled with irritation. He had only thought back on the site of his former teacher for a second, but it was enough. His pants were already tight. This had been the routine for the past month. Naruto would spend hours trying not to think of Kakashi, especially the mans body. But everytime he'd break down and would be hard within a second.

His pants felt painful. Slowly he reached his hand down and pulled his erect member from its confines. Slowly he began to relieve himself, longing for his former sensei.

**Kakashi's POV**

_Maybe I did something __wrong._The thought crossed Kakashi's mind for the eleventh time that afternoon. Naruto was avoiding him, he knew it, what he didn't know was why.

_Is he sick? He looks feaverish when i sore him shopping last week..._Kakashi was worried. In the past month the blonde had cancelled five training sessions together, including the one scheduled for earlier that morning. He had seemed off ever since their last mission. Everytime Kakashi sore him, the boy was red faced and flushed. Something seemed seriously wrong.

Kakashi pased around his livingroom. He didn't know what to do. He was worried about boy. Far more than he should have been. Suddenly Kakashi stopped pacing.

_Maybe he... he couldn't have... right? Naruto couldn't have realised my feelings for him could he?_ Kakashi felt scared... He had hid his feelings so well for years. To the point even he, himself was almost convinced he was over it. When he forst fell for Naruto, the boy had been his student, and not to mention a minor. It was forbidden territory. So he pushed the feeling away into the deepet recesses of his mind. Now however, Naruto was 18, he also wasn't his student anymore, rather his teammate, a young man who had earn't his respect.

This fact had wormed its way into Kakashi's mind, and he felt his feelings and desire for the blonde increase rapidly. Naruto was no longer forbidden territory.

However, Kakashi knew his former student couldn't possibly be interested in him. So he continued to try and burry his feelings, something he found much harder to do now. This was why he felt scared. If Naruto had realised how he felt, it would only be natural for him to feel uncomfortable around him.

_Maybe that is why he ran from the hot springs..._It all made sense. Naruto was avoiding him because of this. Kakashi sat on the couch and held his head in his hands. He needed to fix this somehow.

Slowly Kakashi stood up and pulled on a clean Jounin jacket and mask and walked towards the door. He wasnt sure how he was going to fix things, but he would. First he needed to find Naruto.

**Naruto's POV**

The shower water was on cold, the hot water tap hadn't been turned on at all. Naruto was trying desperately to clear his head.

This was the blonde's third shower that day. After this his head would be clearer for a little while. He'd rein in his raging hormones and feel ok, at least until he thought of his sensei again.

Slowly the blonde steped out of the shower. His blonde hair dripping wet, the droplets traveling down his body. Naruto grabed a towel, only half drying himself before he wrapped it around his waist. There was no point bothering with clothes, he'd need another shower in an hour or two anyway.

Towel secured around his waist, he exited the bathroom and walked to the kitchen to prepare some dinner.

It was still quite early in the afternoon. 5:30pm at the latest, but Naruto was hungry, afterall, he had been pushing the limits of his body a lot the past month. Just not in the usual sense.

Naruto felt awful. He had been longing so much for his sensei, not just physically though. He thought of the man fondly as he prepared some rice to eat, he needed something filling and substantial, and ramen just wouldn't be enough.

Images of Kakashi drifted through Naruto's mind. Memories mostly. There were missions they had worked on together, moments they had been pushed to limits, relying on eachother to survive. Moments in the training grounds, the small praises Naruto received when he successfully mastered a technique. Naruto didn't just lust for his sensei, he loved the man. He wanted to kiss him and hold him close. He wanted to sit close to Kakashi and talk by a warm fire in Winter. Most of all, he wanted to her those three little words... He wanted to know Kakashi loved him back.

Naruto sat at his small dinner table with a large bowl of rice. He looked to the empty seat opposite of him. He felt lonely. After all these years of working for the village and earning their trust and respect, he still came home to nobody. He still ate and slept alone. He still had a very empty hole in his heart.

Maybe that was why he had fallen for Kakashi. When with him, Naruto never felt lonely. The man honestly seemed to care for him. He would always help whenever he needed it, he offered kind words and sincere advice where others couldn't, and most of all, ge never at any point treated him wrong for who he was.

Naruto sighed glumly. He loved Kakashi. But his former sensei wouldn't feel the same way. Naruto was so much younger than him, at best, Kakashi would love him like a son, not a lover.

The blonde sat thinking gloomily as he finished eating his rice. Time passed and eventually the blonde shinobi fell asleep at the table.

\--

**Kakashi's POV**

Kakashi looked nervously at the door ahead of him.

Kakashi had never visited Naruto in his house before, he hadn't even been certain of where it was exactly. Luckily he ran into Sai who managed to tell him the way.

Now he stood at the door feeling very nervous. What would he say. What if he made things worse? Kakashi considered just leaving. Afterall he was uninvited and Naruto had been avoiding him all month, he was clearly unwanted.

Kakashi shook his head slightly.

_No, I need to fix this._

Slowly, Kakashi raised his hand and knocked on the door.

**Naruto's POV**

The blonde wasn't certain what had woken him up, but he was annoyed at what ever did. Naruto had been having an amazingly hot dream. Kakashi had been beneath him, begging Naruto to touch him and kiss him more. The dream had more than turned him on.

Slowly Naruto stood and streched, noticing his hard-on under his towel. Grimly he realised he'd have to deal with it, it was already quite painful.

A knock at the door distracted Naruto from his thoughts. He wondered who would be at his house at this hour. He walked to the door and opened it, instantly regretting not checking who it was first.

'K-kakashi...' The boy said in shock.

'Naruto, good evening...' Kakashi said. Something was off about his tone, Naruto felt scared. Kakashi was at his door after dark, and he himself was dressed only in a towel with an erection.

Naruto tried to stay calm.

'Good evening, what brings you here at this hour?' Naruto kept his voice as steady as possible. He hid his erection behind the door and prayed Kakashi wouldn't notice.

'Naruto, I need to talk to you about something. Can I come in?'

Naruto's heart stopped.

'Uhhh, now's not a great time...' He searched desperately for an excuse, 'I, uh, I just showered and I'm not not, decent... Can we just talk like this?'

'It's more of a private matter... I can wait for you to get dressed. Please Naruto. It is important...'

Reluctantly Naruto had to agree. he turned around rapidly after letting Kakashi it and went to get dressed without looking at him. Once in his room he closed the door and clutched his chest. His heart was beating fast. His head felt light.

He needed to get a grip of himself. Naruto walked to his dresser and searched for the baggiest pants he owned to hide his erection. He found a black pair and pulled on a dark blue shirt. He took a few deep breathes to calm himself and walked back out to Kakashi.

Faking a smile Naruto entred the room. Kakashi stood there awkwardly. He seemed unsure what to say. Nervously, Naruto sat on the couch and gestured for Kakashi to sit next to him. Awkwardly the jounin obliged.

The pair sat in silence gor a few second before Kakashi spoke.

'Naruto, h-have you been avoiding me?' The question was soft spoken, and ended in a tone that suggested he already knew the answer. Naruto gulped slightly. He was a terrible lier so he knew his only option was to be honest. Slowly he nodded.

'I'm sorry Naruto.' Kakashi sighed.

Naruto looked up shocked. He couldnt figure out why Kakashi would feel the need to appoligise.

'Why are you sorry?' He asked, genuinely confused.

'It's my fault isn't it... I made you uncomfortable at the hot springs... I didn't mean to do that, I didn't want you to find out-'

'Find out what?'

Kakashi looked up at Naruto. There were slight traces of tears in his visable eye. He looked sincerely sorry and regretful. Naruto was confused.

'You know what...' Kakashi mumbled looking away again. 'I'm sorry. I tried to ignore the feelings, but I couldn't...'

Naruto suddenly felt afraid. Had Kakashi realised his feelings for him? Has they been that obvious? And he tried to ignore them? Did he know before Naruto himself knew?

'K-Kakashi... what, what are you talking about?' Naruto's voice trembled. Was Kakashi rejecting his feelings? He didn't want to hear it but he needed to know.

Without looking up Kakashi stood to leave. 'I love you, Naruto. I'm sorry...'

Something snapped in Naruto's mind. Without knowing how he suddenly found himself lying on top of Kakashi on the ground. Kakashi looked upup at him in shock, but Naruto didn't care.

'What did you just say?' Naruto was desperate. He needed to know he hadn't imagined it, he needed to know it was true.

'Naruto, what are you-'

'Please Kakashi, what did you just say?' The blonde was nearly in tears. Kakashi's next words would devide if they were tears of pain or tears of joy.

Kakashi blushed. Naruto's body was pressed against his intimately. His head was spinning... 'I- I love you, N-naruto...'

Kakashi was ready to be rejected. He was ready to be abused and yelled at. What he wasn't ready for was his masked to be pulled down and Naruto's lips to be pressed against his own. His eyes shot open in shock.

Naruto's eyes were closed, tears leaking out from the tightly clamped lids. He was channeling all his feelings and all his passion into the kiss. Once Kakashi realised he closed his eyes, contemt to give into the boy's desires.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Kakashi's neck, pulling the man closer. He nibbled on Kakashi's lip, begging for entrance into the man's mouth, immediately receiving it.

Naruto's tongue immediately began to exploring every inch of Kakashi's mouth. The jounin moaned at the blonde's eagerness.

Naruto found himself giving more into the kiss. Kakashi's moan had been beautiful and he wanted to hear it again. He wanted to show Kakashi who much he meant to him, and he wanted to hear Kakashi moan in response.

Soon however, Naruto pulled back from Kakashi, desperately gasping for air.

'N-Naruto...' Kakashi panted. He had never been kissed so passionately, neither of them had.

'Kakashi. I-I love you too.' The silver haired nin smiled hearing the words he had only ever dreamed of.

The pair sat up together and held eachother in their arms, still panting for breath.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Kakashi's waist and pulled him closer.

'Naruto?'

'Yes Kakashi?'

'If you weren't avoiding me because you were rejecting my feelings, why were you?' Kakashi asked, somewhat shyly. Naruto found this more shy side of Kakashi to be beautiful. He rested his head in the crook of Kakashi's neck.

'I love you Kakashi, I only realised it a month ago. I couldn't control myself around you, so I avoided you... I know now that was a mistake. I could have had you quicker if I didn't.' Kakashi laughed slightly at Naruto's remark.

'I'm glad to know I didn't do anything wrong. I do agree though. I wish I came over sooner, but I'm happy, I have you now.' Naruto hummed in agreement. The vibration gentely ticked Kakashi neck.

'You're mine now.' Naruto said softly. Gently he started to lick and nibble ok the neck of his lover, causeing the older man to moan softly.

'Naruto!' He gasped as the boy suddenly bit in deeply, and began sucking hard on a sensitive spot. 'Ahhh, N-naruto~' Kakashi began softly moaning on and off as the by toyed with his neck.

Distracted by the sensations on his neck, Kakashi failed to realise the blondes hands were now under his shirt, until one gently stroked against one of his nipples. He let out a shocked gasp and felt naruto smirk against his neck.

Naruto pulled away and admired the mark he left, before turning to face his former teacher. It was only now he began to register the man's face. Naruto had fallen for the man without a clue of what he looked like, but now he could see. The skin was pale and flawless. Except the scar that ran down one of his eyes and a small beauty spot on the side of the man's chin.

'Beautiful.' He said with a small smile. Kakashi blished slightly, looking into the blue orbs of Naruto's eyes. Naruto wrapped his arms around Kakashi's neck and smiled stunningly. 'Kakashi you would help me with anything, right?' The boy asked almost innocently.

'Absolutely.' The man reponded without hesitation. He would help his lover with anything he needed, even if it killed him. Naruto smiled sweetly at him, seeing clearly how sincere the man was.

He leaned in close and wispered gentley into his lover's ear. 'Well love, I've had a bit of a... uh, problem... since I realised my feelings for you...' The blonde blushed slightly as Kakashi glanced down, suddenly realising his partner's state of arousal.

'Ahhh... We better take care of that...' Kakashi smiled with a blush plastering his own cheeks.

Naruto stood up and helped the man to his feet. 'Let's take this somewhere more comfortable.' He said with a sly wink. Eagerly Kakashi followed the boy to his bedroom.

The second the pair entered the bedroom Kakashi found himself on top of the bed with Naruto already removing his Jounin vest. Kakashi was more than willing to let the younger boy take the lead. It was clear that his enthusiastic attitude and determination to be at the top of everything carried on into the bedroom as well. Kakashi instead contented himself with helping the boy remove the the skin-tight black shirt Naruto was trying to rid him of.

Once Kakashi's shirt was off the boy moved to the mans pants before Kakashi pulled his chin up to look him in the eyes. 'Not fair Naruto, you should take of some of your clothes first before stripping me of mine.' athe older teased.

Naruto didn't even argue. instead he simply stood up before his sensei and in a single rapid movement pulled of his shirt, followed by his pants and boxers. Kakashi couldn't help but stare. The baggie pants had done well to conceal the boy's erection. It was much larger than Kakashi had anticipated. He felt his face heat up, surely this was a result of harbouring the nine-tailed fox since birth.

Naruto smirked. 'Happy now Kashi? I van proceed now, right?~' Kakashi simply nodded. His own pants now felt unreasonably tight, he couldnt wait for Naruto to free hom of them.

Naruto climbed back on to the bed and hovered over Kakashi's body. He leaned in and caught the older man's lips, kissing hhim passionately. Kakashi wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck, and kissed him back with just as much passion.

Kakashi felt Naruto smirk while kissing him, he wondered why for a second, and suddenly felt a hot hand slip under the waist band of his pants. Kakashi moaned deeply feeling a hot hand massage him through his boxers.

'N-Naruto, please... more...' he begged. At that Naruto pulled Kakashi's pants and boxers off in a single fluid motion.

Feeling to cold air against his erect member made him moan again.

He the suddenly felt something hot and wet wrap around it making him arch his back for more. He looked down to see the sexiest thing he had ever seen. Naruto was sucking him off.

The blonde head moved up and down, forcing Kakashi to close his eyes in bliss. He didn't need to tell the boy to go faster or harder, The blonde was rough enough already. With the intense pace Kakashi soon felt a tightening in his stomach.

'N-Naruto!' He gasped, 'I'm g-gonna...' As suddenly as it came all the pleasure left. Make Kakashi groan weakly. He heard Naruto laugh from above him.

'Sorry Kakashi,' He said, trailing a hand sensually along the man's chest. 'I can't let you cum when I haven't had anything yet now can I?'

'Naruto... please...' Kakashi begged.

'Please what?' The blonde teased. He rubbed one hand along the man's inner thigh.

'Ohhh... Naruto, please fuck me!' Kakashi broke, he was desperate. He needed the blonde and he needed him now.

'I you want me to than suck.' Naruto ordered, holding three fingers before the man's mouth. Immediately Kakashi did as he was told. He sucked the three fingers, rubbing his tongue up and down the lengths, ensuring they were fully covered.

Naruto loved Kakashi's eagerness. It was everything he had fantasized and more. Satisfied with his partners handiwork he removed the fingers from Kakashi's moth and aligned them with his opening, immediately sliding the first wet digit in.

Kakashi barely noticed the first and wimpered wanting more. So Naruto slip in the second and started a scissoring action. This Kakashi noticed. It stung slightly but quickly subsided.

Kakashi nodded to Naruto and felt the third finger slide in with the others. Naruto concontinued to stretch his lover out, all the while searching for the spot that would make him go wild.

Suddenly Kakashi's head snapped back and he knew he had found it.

'Ooohh Naruto more!!!'

Naruto had enough he pulled his fingers out and lined his member up with the man's hole. It was finally his turn to feel some pleasure.

Before Kakashi could even react to the lose of Naruto's fingers the boy entered him.

Kakashi first reaction was that of pain. Naruto's cock was far larger than his three fingers, and he simply wasn't prepared for its size and length. However, the pain wasn't bad. Kakashi couldn't help but love it and want more.

'Naruto, h-harder!'

The blonde was shocked, he had expected to wait for Kakashi to be ready, there was no way the man wasn't hurt.

_Unless he is a masochist..._

The realisation excited Naruto. Glad he didn't have to wait he began to move.

Soon the pair were panting and yelling. Naruto was moving at a powerful and rapid pace. The whole bed moved, barely holding on with the strength of their sex.

Kakashi was moaning and begging incoherently. 'Na- Naru! Oohhhh! FA-FA HARDER!'

Naruto was on all fours, pounding ruthelessly into Kakashi, hitting his prostate with perfect accuracy.

'Na-ru-to... I'm- I'm gonna...'

'I know baby! Cum for me!'

As if on command Kakashi's orgasm ripped through him. He screamed Naruto's name in pure uncontrollable bliss.

Naruto felt the man's body squeeze around him and his own climax rush through as he came in his lover's ass.

Naruto then collapsed beside Kakashi. Panting, devoid of all energy.

They laid contently in the silence for a few minutes before Naruto pulled a blanket over himself and his lover.

'That- That was amazing.' Kakashi managed to say. 'I love you Naruto.'

Naruto smiled fondly. 'I love you too Kakashi.'

Exhausted and satisfied, the pair drifted to sleep.

\--

Dedicated to my cousin. You know who you are. Hope this makes up for all the late projects. My first public fanfic, dedicated straight to you.


End file.
